


Be My Forever

by harrystyless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Making Up, Trouble In Paradise, and i ship them, and she swoons, cute songs, fluff and comfort, long relationships, when they make up they're adorable, woohoo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyless/pseuds/harrystyless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they want to be each others forever, but not everything goes as easy as they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaynsash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsash/gifts).



 ''You can't just ditch her, Mike..'' Sally mumbled, letting the boy inside of her house after he spilled what happened. 

''But-'' He started, but Sally was quick to shush him. 

''No but's.'' She closed the door after he was inside, and looked at Michael. ''She made one mistake.. One! A mistake you can't even call a mistake, while you make thousands because you can't control yourself. Really, Michael, you have no right to be mad at her.'' 

''She was drunk as fuck, Sal! She almost kissed the guy!'' He said loudly, trying to prove his point. 

''So what if she did, hm? That'd be one against.. How many?'' 

''I never kissed these girls because I really wanted to..'' He mumbled, looking at the ground. 

''No, of course not, it was your drunk twin brother, sorry for not recognizing him.'' Sally said sarcastically. 

''But Sal, she's mine-'' He started once again. 

''Yeah, and you're hers, you possessive twat.'' She rolled her eyes at the green eyed boy. She walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. ''Go back to Helen, Mike.'' 

''I doubt she wants to see me..'' Michael sighed, and sat down on the loveseat. The first thing he wanted to do was wrapping his arm around Helen's shoulder, but she wasn't there, and that was all he needed to realize what he did. 

He was so used to having her around, and having her close to him that he almost expected her to be there, to stay by his side, like some sort of accessoire, and he wished he appreciated her more when she was still with him. 

''You think she'll take me back?'' Michael asked Sally after a while, who looked at him with big eyes. 

''You never mentioned you broke things off between the two of you.. Man, you really fucked up.'' She said without thinking. 

''I know, no need to remind me.'' He groaned. 

''Oh, shit, wait.. Uh, yeah. Didn't mean to say that out loud, but I'm not gonna take it back.'' Sally shrugged. 

''Such a good friend, you are.'' Michael murmered in a sarcastic voice. 

''Yeah, I know. Helen's gonna like me more now. Told you this day would come.'' Sally said, and released a happy sigh shortly after. 

''You know what, I'll be in your guest room.'' Michael grumpily said, and stood up. 

''Wouldn't do that if I were you. My brother and his lass are staying here, can't keep their hands to themselves even if they tried to.'' 

''Fine. I'll take the couch. Go to your bedroom, Sal, before I take it.'' He said with a small grin on his face. 

''Got some moron acting like a king in my own house..'' Sally mumbled before she got up and walked towards her room. ''Feel free to watch a movie, I'll bring you a pillow and blanket later. And you know how to use these legs of yours to the kitchen.'' 

''Thanks, Sal.'' 

''No problem, Mikey. I've known you since your first trip to The UK with your parents when you were twelve, you're always welcome here.'' She smiled at him, and left the living room. 

Later that night when Sally came to bring Michael a pillow and a blanket, she didn't expect to see him crying. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him cry on her shoulder. Little did they know that Helen couldn't stop crying, too. 

Helen was strong, she really was. She didn't cry at daytime because she knew she wasn't wrong. She knew that she didn't actually kiss the other guy, so when Michael broke things off and walked out of their house, she didn't shed a tear. 

Now that it was nighttime, though, she couldn't stop shaking. It was the emptiness of their bed, or the way there was no sound in their bedroom. No late-night confessions, no breathing, no nothing. It was silent aside from the silent cries that currently escaped her mouth. 

She missed him, Gosh, did she miss him. He had many flaws, and did many things that hurt her, but she loved him. She knew he was the one she wanted to grow old with, and she thought he felt the same way.. She thought they had a future together, and she wanted to have one with him, but now she felt stupid that she ever thought that.

Not even twenty-four hours passed, and she already missed Michael. 

She missed the way his arms wrapped around her at night, or how he'd press a kiss against her forehead whenever he felt like it. How he felt the need to have some sort of physical contact all the time.. She felt lonely without him. 

She was an independent girl, or woman even, she really was, but she wasn't used to it anymore, and if she was honest, she didn't want to get used to it. 

\+ + + + + 

A couple of days later was the first time Michael showed up at their house with a little teddy bear in his hands. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, knowing she wouldn't open if he rang the doorbell. She'd think it was a stranger at the door, and most of the time she didn't feel like opening the door for them. 

The door opened seconds later, and a tired-looking Helen stood in front of him. 

''I'm not interes- Oh, Michael.. Hi.'' At first, she didn't notice it was Michael, but now that she did, her heart started to beat faster. It felt like it was going thousand miles an hour. 

Michael just stared at her, and he started to feel more horrible by the second. She looked tired, worn-out.. She had bags under her eyes, and he knew it was his fault. 

''Helen, I'm so sorry-'' He started, but she shook her head. 

''You really think a 'sorry's gonna do it for you? You really think that's enough to fix this? You broke up with me because of nothing, Mike, nothing!'' Helen started the sentence quite calm, but slightly raised her voice with each word that came next. ''A three year relationship, Mike.. You broke up with me like it was nothing, like I meant nothing to you..'' 

''I couldn't think straight, babe.. Please, these last three years meant the world to me, and I want to spend way more years with you, because I know it only gets better..'' Michael desperately said. 

The heartbroken but hopeful look on his face almost made Helen feel guilty, but she quickly remembered that they were in this position because of his stupidity. 

''Prove it.'' She said quietly, and closed the door. She knew that she'd give in if she'd look at his face any longer. 

\+ + + + + 

Michael was still staying at Sally's, and was still thinking about what Helen said to him. He had to prove it, but how? He could think of many things but  _one_ , he'd never get her to come with him, and  _two_ , they seemed too cliché. 

Sally walked into the room, and looked at the guy on her couch. 

''Seriously, you're the definition of stupid.'' She sighed after looking at him for a while. She walked to her room, and seconds later she came back and handed her guitar over to Michael. 

''Maybe I am.'' He quietly laughed, and took the guitar of her. He knew what Sally had in mind, and he thought it would be a nice extra. He already had a notebook and a pen, so the second Sally left the room, he started to write. 

\+ + + + + 

Helen was curious, to say the least. The minute Michael left, last week, she broke down again, but the same day she also promised herself it would be the last time she cried. After that day she became curious. Would Michael really prove it to her? How would he do it? Would he go all out, or was he gonna look for something online? 

Two days after he stood on her doorstep, she went back to the normal routine she had every day. She woke up, changed out of her pyjamas and into her clothes for the day, did her hair, applied a bit of make-up, and went to a coffeeshop down the street for a hot chocolate and breakfast. 

The old woman who owned the shop, Catherine, asked her on the fourth day where Michael was, but Helen waved it off. Of course it was strange he wasn't there with her, they always had their breakfasts together, but it felt a bit odd that Catherine thought that she couldn't do things on her own, as if she really depended on Michael, and she didn't want that.

She loved Michael, but she also wanted to be her own person, without people thinking she  _had_ to be with Michael every minute of the day. Even while having all those thoughts, a part of her knew Catherine didn't mean it that way. 

So there she was, a week later, on the couch with the little teddy bear that Michael brought last week, and left at her doorstep after she closed the door. 

For the umpteenth time that week, she thought about how she met Michael, four years ago. 

 

_''And what about.. him?'' One of Helen's friends, Mia, mumbled, pointing at a boy with wild hair and clothes which were too cold for the London weather._

_''Must be a tourist,'' Helen started, ''but he's really cute. Look at that smile..'' She smiled dreamily. And it was true, the guy had one of the cutest smiles known to men._

_''Aw, our sweet little Helen has a crush!'' Ava, another friend, squealed._

_''Shut up, Ave,'' Helen mumbled, ''The guy's back to his own country before we know it.. Even if I had a crush on him, it wouldn't work out.''_

_''Talking about the Aussie?'' a random girl said, turning her head to the three girls._

_''He's from Australia? Oh my, I bet he has a sixpack, then.'' Mia grinned, bumping her shoulder against Helen's._

_''Sorry to ruin your fantasies, but he has a nice pillow tummy.'' The girl laughed. ''Aye, Michael! Get your ass over here!'' the girl said quite loudly._

_The boy, Michael, turned around and now that Helen had a proper look at his face, she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd turn into a tomato. He was a gift from above, really._

_''What's up, Sal?'' Michael said, as he inched closer. 'Sal' noticed the redness on one of the faces of the three girls, and laughed quietly._

_''Be a doll and give your number to the one in the middle.''_

_''Wait, why-'' Michael started, but once he saw 'the girl in the middle' he shut his mouth. ''Yeah, sure, give me your phone.'' He said instead, with a shy smile playing across his lips._

 

Helen smiled by going through that memory once again. His accent was thicker than it was now, and it was cute, since his voice was also slightly higher. When he was seventeen his parents allowed him to live in The UK, but only because he wanted to go to school there.. Well, that was what he told his parents. They all knew it was for Helen. 

She looked at the teddy bear in her hands, and sighed. Maybe she was too hard on him when he tried to apologize. 

\+ + + + + 

It was now two weeks after Michael showed up on their doorstep, and right now he was there again. He knew that Helen's not home right now because she's out for dinner with her her cousin- something they planned ages ago, so he brought his own keys. 

Even though Sally helped him with the idea of making a song, he wanted it to be way more special, so when he was inside, he went to work immediately. 

 

When Helen came home from dinner with her cousin, she dialed Michael's number before she was actually inside of their house. Her cousin talked her into calling him, because she didn't see that happy glimmer in Helen's eyes, and she knew it was because of the situation with Michael. 

However, when she walked inside and closed the door, she saw something that immediately catched her attention. It was another pair of shoes. Not just any shoes, but Michael's. His favorites, and the ones he wore the day he left. 

Helen's curiosity bubbled up once again as she walked inside of their living room. After not seeing him there, she continued to walk past all the rooms in their house, but ended up at their bedroom. She slowly walked inside, and her mouth fell open out of surprise. 

Everything was covered in black, and there were no lights on, but that wasn't what surprised her, it was that the second she walked into the room, lots of lights in the shape of stars appeared, and they all gave off light. It was absolutely beautiful. 

''Mike, oh my..'' Helen mumbled in surprise, while slowly making her way over to their bed, where Michael already sat. 

''I'm so, so sorry, Helen.. You don't even know..'' He started quietly, and for a second it reminded Helen of the fourteen year old Michael. 

''It's alright, Mike-'' 

''No, it's not. I deserved that, and really, I deserve much more for some of the things I do, but you have to remember.. Always remember that I love you more than anyone else or anything else. Yes, Sally's couch has its place in my heart, too,'' He grinned at me, ''but you'll always be my number one.'' Michael ended his sentence with a calm smile on his face, and grabbed his guitar from behind him. He placed it on his lap soon after that, and looked at Helen. 

Helen didn't dare to talk. Michael never told her things like this. Of course they told each other they loved each other, but Michael was never one to add details to it, so she just watched him and how he started to strum the strings of his guitar. 

_We're on top of the world_  
 _We're on top of the world_  
 _Now darling, so don't let go_  
 _Can I call you mine?_  
 _So can I call you mine now, darling_  
 _For a whole life time?_  
 _My heart finally trusts my mind_  
 _And I know somehow it's right_

A smile made its way to Helen's face face, and instead of looking at how he strummed his guitar, she decided to look at his face. There were times he was looking at his guitar, or that he simply wasn't looking at Helen, but once they made eye-contact, none of them broke it. 

_And, oh, we got time, yeah_  
 _So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side_  
 _And, oh, we got love, yeah_  
 _So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side_

Helen gave him a small nod, and neither of them could surpress their smiles. 

_We're on top of the world_  
 _We're on top of the world_  
 _Now darling, so don't let go_  
 _I've got something to say_  
 _You're perfect in every way_  
 _I'm gonna shout it out_  
 _I wanna tell you now_  
 _'Cause I know somehow it's right_

Just like when they were fourteen, Helen couldn't help but blush. When they were fourteen she blushed because she saw his face, but now it was because of his words. It was because he made a song to express his feelings, and no matter how happy she was, she still got shy because the spotlight was on her, even though it was just the two of them. 

_And, oh, we got time, yeah_  
 _So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side_  
 _And, oh, we got love, yeah_  
 _Darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side_  
  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_

And yes, Helen still wanted to be his forever.. No matter what happens, there's no way someone can change that thought. No one could explain the feeling that was going through her right now, because this was Michael's way of saying he also wanted to be with her forever.. No matter what happens, and it was a blissful feeling. 

_You're my bright blue sky_  
 _You're the sun in my eyes_  
 _Oh baby, you're my life_  
 _You're the reason why_

Michael's bright smile slowly turned into a shy one, and his girlfriend sat there, staring at him as if he was the world.. Because in her eyes, and in that moment, he was. 

_We're on top of the world_  
 _We're on top of the world_  
 _Now darling, so don't let go_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4_  
 _And, oh, we got time, yeah_  
 _We got love_  
 _So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side_  
 _Oh and we got love_  
 _Yeah_  
 _So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side_  
  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
  
 _Will you love me forever?_  
 _I'll love you forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever_  
 _Be my forever  
_ _Be my forever_

Helen watched how he lightly strummed his guitar for the last time, and slowly took it from him. She layed it down beside them, and not long after that she almost jumped into his arms, wrapping hers around his schouders. She gave him a light peck on the cheek, but hid her face in the crook of his neck seconds after. 

Michael felt how his shoulders relaxed by her touch, and wrapped his own arms around her waist. ''I love you so much, baby.'' He whispered softly.

Helen had a smile on her face, and looked up again. She couldn't believe that this was the boy she fell in love with three years ago. ''I love you too, Mikey. A lot.. And I missed you, this version of you.'' She confessed. 

''I'm gonna try to quit the alcohol, yeah?'' He said with a small smile. 

''I'd love to see you try.'' She grinned, and gosh, only then did Michael realize that these two weeks without her felt more like two years. 

''Good, because you're gonna see loads of it.'' Michael nodded confidently. 

''Never pull that shit on me again, Mike, don't you even dare to think about it.'' She said, this time in a more serious tone. 

''I won't, I promise.'' He whispered again, before slowly pressing his lips against hers for the first time in two weeks. 


End file.
